Operation: ROSE
by Dreamboat
Summary: Numbah Five gets decomissioned! There is an uprise of the teenagers under a mysterious Teen leader... Nobody can be clear who is working for the good and who is just pretending to...
1. Decommisioned

Operation: R.O.S.E

(I'm not going to say what R.O.S.E. is until the end –it spoils the story)

My first KND fanfic! The first chapter doesn't explain anything... it's just an introduction to the story. I'm not too confident about this story though...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door nor the song 'Fly' from Hilary Duff.

_Any moment_

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday..._

"Numbah Five, Numbah Five... Wake up..."

Abby felt the ground under herself again. A moment ago she was suspended in the air... No, actually she was dropping from ten feet high and landed onto the ground. Blurry images appeared before her eyes. Then, she made out Numbah Two's face. Bit by bit, the image of Numbah Two became clearer.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?_

"Nigel?" She called out weakly. That's not right, why am I feeling so weak? She tried to push herself up but every time she tried, her body will ache and she would fall to the ground.

"Numbah Five, we're... we're all here... Don't worry, we'll help you..." Numbah Two said in a quivering voice.

"Help... How can you help? Don't lie, Numbah Two... Numbah Five knows she's just ruined the mission..." she muttered weakly. O god, this is so embarrassing... the usually cool and diva Numbah Five is lying weakly before her teammates, how worse can it get?

There was silence among the five. Numbah Five's vision was just getting better but with every minute she could feel the pain spreading like rapid fire throughout her weak shell. She could hear Numbah Three crying further away and Numbah Four trying to get her to stop wetting the floor with her tears.

_And take control,  
Fly..._

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away..._

"Numbah Two, where's Numbah One?"

"He's... He's... in his room.**"**

"Call him here... please..."

"Numbah Five...."

"Numbah Five needs to talk to Numbah One now."

"But he's in a bad mood... He told everyone not to disturb him..."

"Please... just get Numbah One here..."

"Alright but Numbah Five..."

"Yes?"

"Lizzie just called. I told her One's out so you have about three minutes to talk..."  
With that, Numbah Two went away. Numbah Five tried to form what she wanted to say to Numbah One before he comes.

"Numbah Five's sorry that she ruined the mission. There's something Numbah Five wants to tell you, Numbah One. She..." Then she stopped. What can she say? Well, she could add that he had tried his best and that she admires him for that. They _were_ the first ones here (I mean before 2, 3 and 4) and well, they don't seem to knock well (like old friends do)...

_You can shine...  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

Sometimes One just doesn't know when to stop and it was her that would tell him to stop. If he would just stop getting into huge arguments they could have been friends since... well... a long time ago.

"You what?"

She turned to see Numbah One sitting down beside her.

"Numbah Five doesn't know what you're talking about."

"You should. If you don't, well, I need to tell you something."

"Numbah Five doesn't mind."

"Well, if you do not know... you've been decommissioned."

"Numbah Five's been decommissioned? Why?"

"You know, the last mission was pretty important to the KND with all the new technology arriving and the sudden uprise of the Delightful Children... You were off guard and let the Delightful Children get away with our new weapons and infiltrate into the Moon Base. Well, 86 wasn't that happy with that and honestly neither am I."

Numbah Five bit her lip. She can't tell _him_ why she had not been on guard.

"NIGEL UNO! YOU'RE LATE!" came a shrill cry from behind them.

"I tried to keep her away but..." Numbah Two apologized.

"It's alright..."

_  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
_

Numbah Two helped Abby up and handed her a box full of her things. He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Bye then."

Numbah One left with Lizzie without even looking back at Abby.

Numbah Three gave Abby a big strangling hug and Numbah Four... well... he just offered to shake her hand.

_  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
_

So is this it? Abby looked back at the tree house. How can the renowned Numbah Five be decommissioned just like this?

_And take control,  
Fly..._

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

She picked up the box and took a step away...

_  
And when you're down and feel alone..._

__

Why now? Why not later? Why me? She watched Numbah One's fading shadow. Should she tell him? Maybe not... Not with Lizzie around.

_  
Just want to run away..  
_

She took another step... and another... and broke into a run...

_Trust yourself and don't give up..._

__

"Numbah One!" She cried at last. Everyone stopped moving. Abby felt like collapsing partly because of the pain in her head and partly because of what she was about to say. Should I say it?

"What?"

This is it.

Intense terror.

"I..."

_  
You know you're better than anyone else...  
_

"You?" Numbah One raised a brow. His hand was still in Lizzie's.

'Last Chance, Numbah Five... Either now or never...' she told herself.

_  
Any moment_

_Everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute,_

_All the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday...  
_

"Numbah One... I..."

At that moment, a enormous crash came from behind. A huge giant cookie (cookie? Well... it is the KND after all) appeared on the wooden floor of the tree house.

'Why now?' Abby thought.

"What is that?" Numbah Four said.

"Cookie!" Numbah Three squealed.

Numbah Four groaned.

"Wait... Listen..." Numbah One said. Silence prevailed.

A soft tick tock could be heard from the giant cookie.

"A bomb!" Numbah Two cried.

"Ok... A cookie bomb! Yeah! Can I have it?"

"No, Numbah Three, you can't have it. Numbah Two is there a way to detonate the bomb?"

"I can't be sure until I actually see the bomb, Numbah One."

"Alright then, Kids Next Door, destroy the cookie!"

Numbah Five watched as her ex-teammates started taking the enormously large cookie apart. They were too busy to notice someone creeping up on Numbah Five (and neither did Numbah Five notice). A gloved hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream but they were muffled by the person's hand. The person dragged Numbah Five into a dazzling looking limousine waiting outside.

_  
Fly..._

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away...  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

__

"It's just an alarm clock!" Numbah Four exclaimed. He held up a red alarm clock in his hand. The team sighed.

"I wonder who sent it," Numbah Two wondered.

"Hey, where's Five?"

"Must have gone... Where's Lizzie?"

"No really, Abby left her stuff on the floor. She wouldn't leave without them. I think something is wrong," Numbah Two suspected.

_Any moment,_

_Everything can change..._


	2. Ally

Operation: R.O.S.E.

Thank you Number14, GoldenFlither and magic-Nati for your encouragement! Here is the next chappie... (I'm suffering from flu so...)

Disclaimer: I do not own KND and the song Why from Avril Lavinge.

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all...  
_

It was five days later that the KND stopped looking for Numbah Five. She had gone. Forever. There was just no hope in ever finding her anymore.

"Well team, 86 just sent a message. A replacement for Numbah Five would be coming soon," Numbah One announced as though it was nothing.

Numbah Three's lip quivered slightly. Numbah Two returned to his room to 'work on a new project' and Numbah Four, being Numbah Four, went back to his boxing ring.

"What is wrong with them? Seemed to have lost all that action..." Numbah One muttered.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN"S MANSION

"What do you want?" the person strapped onto the chair snapped.

"O... Just nothing, we only needed some cooperation from you. We realize that you were once working for the KND."

"So? I'm decommissioned, what do you want?"

"You'll see..."

With an eerie smile, they pulled a lever located conveniently near them. The huge panel they were standing on was lowered and a huge ray gun came into view. You know those really goofy cartoon mad scientists with the huge ray gun that would bring Frankenstein alive? Well cut out Frankie and the lightning and this would be what you're seeing right now.

In a blinding flash of light, the ex-KND operative was brainwashed.

Memories disappeared.

Whole life forgotten.

Once working for the good...

Now a battle-machine...

A silent predator...

For the evil...

_  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why..._

It was late at night in the tree house. Numbah Two and Three were already sleeping and Numbah Four was close to that stage. Numbah One could not sleep that night. He was kept awake by the thought of Numbah Five.

"Where are you?" Numbah One asked dreamily.

"I'm wrong, I'm sorry. You know it's weird; both you and I came at the same time and you are a great help but, I guess I was in spite of you once."

Numbah One sighed. He remembered what Lizzie had said the night before the mission they failed in, "Is the KND more important to you or am I?"

"Um..."

"Answer me TRUTHFULLY!"

"My job is to protect and that is what I like to do, Lizzie, and I like my operatives too."

"Alright, then... You like your operatives right? Do you deny that you like Numbah Five?"

"Yes I deny! No such thing would happen! I mean she is a brilliant operative and a wonderful person but..."

"Ok, that's enough, that's all I need to know..."

Lizzie pulled Nigel into an ice-cream parlor. Nigel heard a crash behind them and swerved around. Seeing a cat jumping from a fallen-over rubbish bin, he felt no suspicion then. But he did hear something like a sob and a gasp from that area...

_  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day..._

"Numbah Five, I didn't think you would just leave like that..." Numbah One muttered. "The Numbah Five I know would stick around though you're decommissioned. The Numbah Five I know is a brave, alert and clever operative. Numbah Five, you wouldn't leave, I didn't think you would just leave like that."

"Neither did Numbah Five."

Numbah One turned around and stared at the open doorway. It was a prayer answered, a miracle. Numbah Five had returned.

_  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why...  
_

"Numbah... Five...?" Numbah One stuttered, dumbstruck. In an instant, the uptight, I'm-the-leader, commanding Numbah One came back. "Why are you here? You are decommissioned."

"I need to warn you."

"Of what?"

"Of your enemy, the Delightful Children. They are planning to create a new army to attack the KND."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. You just have to, for the sake of the world."

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now."

"Numbah Five understands. She will leave now."

_  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
_

A crash came from the doorway.

"Numbah Five, you're back!"

Numbah Three ran at the speed of a bullet towards them. She grabbed Numbah Five's hands and pulled her into a small whirling 'dance'. For once, Numbah Five gave a smile. Her 'cool' look worn off and the innocence of a ten-year old girl came back on.

"I believe you. I always did," Numbah One breathed.

Numbah Five turned back with a sparkle in the eye.

"Has Numbah One got a replacement for Numbah Five?"

'Replace you? In person, yes... In spirit, no...' Nigel thought. He said, "Not now, he or she will arrive soon."

A rustle of leaves came from outside. The security system went off.

"Somebody's here."

"Well, you're here... Wait, how did you get in?" Numbah One asked.

Before Numbah Five could answer, the rest of the team burst in.

"What's wrong?"

"Who?"

"Numbah Five?"

"She's back!"

"Numbah One, why didn't you tell us?"

"Is there another giant cookie again?"

"No team, someone has been listening in our conversations."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, the person has left."

"Where's Numbah Five?"

Everyone turned around and stared at the open doorway. A feeling of loneliness fell on Numbah One. Numbah Five was the most trustable operative he had. She's gone.

_  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

Nigel noticed a small note written on a piece of lined paper. He picked it up and ran his finger over the letterings. _She left it_. On it was written:

"Truth takes time. Not meant to be."

"Numbah One, what's that?" Numbah Three asked with innocent curiosity.

"Nothing, just a grocery list."

_  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
_

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE TREE HOUSE. FEW MINUTES EARLIER.

The Delightful Children watched as their now 'reformed' ally get into the tree house. They had succeeded! The KND would never suspect anything like it! Once their ally plants the hidden camera, they would be successful!

They spotted a dark figure coming back towards them.

"Operation accomplished."

The Delightful Children gave an eerie smile before leaving with their ally.

_  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
_


	3. Numbah One

Operation: R.O.S.E.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor the song 'Now You Know' from Hilary Duff.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN"S MANSION

"Ah... Numbah One is having a little leave this coming weekend. With their leader not there, I wonder what will happen if we have a secret ambush. We need to test out the new weapons we got anyway..."

"Yes, so now, we send in our little... surprise..."

BACK IN THE TREE HOUSE

"Team, let me introduce you to the replacement for Numbah Five..." Numbah One said tiredly.

"I'll do it, Uno."

"That's Numbah One to you."

"Yes... UNO."

A black-haired girl came up from behind One. She had a pair of confident sly eyes that seemed to convey the message I'm-one-mean-girl-go-away. Milk-white skin shimmered in the light of the moon.

"Sheila. Sheila of the States, China, and Japan. Born in Japan, parents are from Florence and LA, was living in Bei Jing. I'm Uno's classmate or ex-classmate should I say." Sheila said in her proud voice.

Numbah Three liked her immediately (What can I say? Numbah Three likes practically anyone who isn't mean to her...), Numbah Four gave a small chuckle (Another one of those weird I'm-so-great girls... How wonderful) and Numbah Two... was sick on that day.

"So... Numbah Four will show you the way around the tree house, won't you Numbah Four?"

"Yes, Numbah One."

Numbah One gave a sigh as Sheila walked away. He turned and walked outside. Settling himself down on a small bench nearby, he let out a sigh.

"She's never changed, still as proud and horrible as ever."

He closed his eyes slowly.

"People are hard to change, Numbah One."

"Who?"

Numbah One jerked up and turned around.

"Why are you here again?"

"Numbah Five can be wherever she wants now."

"We've already got a replacement for you."

"Numbah Five doesn't mind. She's got... more _important_ jobs to do."

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
_

Numbah One dropped his gaze and stared at the ground. Why is he feeling so guilty? Why is he the one facing her now? He wished he could just make her leave but there was something keeping him away from doing that. What was it? Conscience?

"You think we're no longer important?" Nigel eyes her from above his dark glasses.

Numbah Five looked solemnly at him and sighed.

_As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open_

"Numbah One, if Numbah Five ever hurt you," She moved towards him and whispered in his ear, "It's for your own good."

After finishing that, she reached into her pocket and pulled a small tranquilizer gun. She placed her finger on the trigger.

"Sorry..."

"What are you...." He never managed to finish those words. Numbah Five let One fall gently into her arms.

"Accomplished," she muttered softly.

_  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away   
And I blow the ending  
_

Nobody saw what happened except for Sheila. She smiled slyly. With him gone, it only made the job easier. She let down the curtains.

SOMEWHERE ON EARTH

"Locked him up."

"Good. You may leave now."

She turned towards the door. Numbah Five turned a corner down the street and came to a small alleyway. An unconscious Numbah One was lying against the red brick wall. Numbah Five knelt down and injected a green liquid into his arm.

"Wake up... We need to get out of here before they get here... Wake up..."

_  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
_

"Wha... Numbah... Five? What are we doing here for?"

"Numbah Five's sorry. She didn't mean it but they were watching."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh no, there I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
_

"She means this!"

A flash of light blinded both of them and they fell to the floor, unconscious. Sheila stepped back from both of them before smiling her sly smile again. Then, she lifted Numbah one from the ground and shoved him roughly into the black car waiting behind.

_  
Feel so light   
Craving oxygen  
All this truth left me empty  
Will you run_

"No!" He grasped thin air. Slowly, he opened his heavy eyelids. Numbah Four was looking worried, holding a small envelope in his hands. Numbah One pushed himself up, startling Four.

"Numbah One, Numbah Five is in trouble! Here's the letter she left!"

"Abby?" Numbah One said as he ripped the seal of the envelope.

"No, Sheila."

"O."

He pulled out a white piece of paper that had been roughly torn from a notebook. In red letterings, Sheila had wrote:

"_Nigel,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this... Abby had been brainwashed by the Delightful Children, she is their minion. I'm going to settle her... Alone. We have a grudge to settle. Don't come along, you're her target._

_Numbah Five (Sheila Gale)."_

"O no..." Numbah One muttered. This isn't going to be good.

_  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending  
_

Meanwhile, Abby was walking down the 3rd Street. She paused to think about what had happened.

"Hope Nigel is safe..." She whispered to the wind that was blowing her way.

"You'll wish so..." A drawling voice came from behind her. In a moment, she was thrown against the wall on the dead end of 3rd Street.

"Who are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm your replacement. For your job, your friends, and your cute crush."

"What do you want?"

Abby saw a flash of cold steel under Sheila's black jacket.

"You want to kill me?" Abby gasped.

_  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
_

"We have to stop Sheila. She might be in danger or dead." Numbah One said.

"Do you believe what she said?" Numbah Two asked.

"Do you question the honesty of your fellow operative?" Numbah One asked in reply.

"No."

"Good."

_  
So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending  
_

"Team... Spread out. Numbah Four, take the park and 5th street. Numbah Three, take the mall and it's surroundings. Numbah Two, take 2nd street and run along to Abby's house to see whether they're there. I'll take the remaining."

Numbah Two was silent. _Could he have forgotten his heart?_

_  
And I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know  
_

ONE HOUR AGO

Lizzie was heading towards the tree house to get Nigel. She was still angry that he placed his work before her.

"Nigel Uno, I'm going to make sure you like me and only me..." A hiss came from behind Lizzie. The person grabbed Lizzie from behind her and hauled her into the dark alleyway.

"You!" Lizzie gasped.

"Yes, me."

"What do you want?"

"You know that we like the same person."

"And what do you want to do about it?"

In reply, the person knocked Lizzie unconscious. She dragged the motionless body into the car waiting and drove off.

_  
And I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_


	4. One Way Trip

Operation: R.O.S.E

Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor the song, 'Who's that girl' from Hilary Duff.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

ALLEYWAY

Number One raced down the alleyway. _They had to be SOMEWHERE_. Just as he turned the corner, he heard a scream. And it sounded familiar.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

IN ABBY'S HOUSE

"Great. I'm in her house and I actually feel nervous." Hoagie groaned as his knees buckled. He fell to the ground.

"So this is her house… cool…"

He looked around at the simple decorations. Obviously her family liked the color blue, because everything in sight was in shades of blue, even the family dog. The small little puppy sniffed his foot. Hoagie picked it up.

"Oh… Who's the little cutie? Huh? Huh?"

The puppy looked at him with big cute eyes… then bit his finger.

"O AHHHHHHHH! YOU HORRID DOG…"

Then he realized he was not the only shouting.

"Hoagie? SOMEONE???"

"Who…"

He gulped. Who was that? Somehow the voice sounded very familiar.

"HELP!!!"

Numbah Two jumped. He had to find her. Following the sound, he walked closer and closer… and arrived before the basement door.

"Help me… PLEASE!"

He placed his hand on the doorknob.

"HURRY!"

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

And jerked it open.

"O my…" he gasped.

BACK IN THE ALLEYWAY

"Sheila!" Numbah One cried uncharacteristically. "Must have lost my senses… Why did I split the team? What if one of us needs back-up? Like me right now for an instance…"

In front of him were two girls. One sprawled on the floor, obviously knocked out and the other holding a knife, struggling to get up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The area was all in a mess. Red bricks fell from the walls and the bins were toppled over. She herself was in a total mess. Obviously there had been some sort of commotion here. She smiled, standing unsteadily, her eyes flashing wildly. Her lower lip quivered and a single teardrop fell from her eye. Then, she collapsed. Nigel pounced forward and softened her fall, though he didn't know why he would care for someone who would kill one of his subordinates.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

"Numbah One!" cried a voice from behind.

Nigel turned around immediately and found Hoagie carrying a huge bundle over his shoulder. He placed the bundle on the ground and Nigel immediately recognized 'the bundle'. Hoagie breathed in heavily before saying, "Numbah One, you sure have a heavy girlfriend. I found her in Abby's basement closet."

"Lizzie?" Nigel prodded the bundle with his foot. Lizzie stirred and stared blankly at Numbah One with her big eyes. Then Numbah One jumped backwards, startled. Hoagie sighed and said, "Don't know which monster did that to her, no surprise someone would snap."

Lizzie had been horribly disfigured.

_She's everywhere I wanna be  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

IN THE PARK

Numbah Four had been fed up with searching for the snobbish Numbah Five. He had settled down with an ice cream on a bench hours ago. Wally grinned. It's good that Sheila is gone. No one can replace Abby. That girl is just too good to be true. Just to admit. He ate the last bit of his ice cream before setting off to look for the rest of the team.

"Wait, Numbah Four!" someone shouted from behind.

"Who?" He turned around and faced an Asian girl, looking very much like Numbah Three.

"Gen gno lei!" she said in obviously, another tongue.

"What are you saying?"

"O I'm sorry, I not used to English. That was Cantonese."

"Where are you from?"

"Hiung Gong… Sorry, Hong Kong."

"What? Who are you?"

"Numbah Twenty Three"

"Ah… And what do you want?"

"Where is Numbah One? KFD in huge danger, need him in China."

"CHINA?? So the whole team comes along?"

"Yes if the team wants to."

"Definitely!"

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

IN THE ALLEYWAY

"Who did this?" Nigel swept her tears away. There were red scars across her face that scarred her image. Her predator had used a sharp knife to cut those marks on her face. Her hair had been cut off in random areas and left a few shabby patches which had no hair at all.

Lizzie pointed at the girl Nigel had caught in his arms a few moments ago. "She did."

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad_

"Abby? She couldn't have…"

"She said that both her and I like the same person and she knocked me out then she… NIGEL UNO DO I LOOK UGLY?"

Numbah One fell silent. Numbah Two sniggered. Lizzie slapped Nigel across the cheek then kicked Numbah Two squarely in the jaw.

"I HATE YOU!" She struggled to get up and took a few uncertain steps before crumbling to the ground.

Nigel had many things running through his mind. Abby had done all this because of him? Disfigured Lizzie, almost succeeded in killing Sheila and… attempted to kidnap him? He knocked his head against the brick wall, trying to clear his head. Had Abby lost her mind? Numbah Two grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Don't do that, you'll crack your head open before you crack under stress."

"Let GO!"

_I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
And who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

"NUMBAH ONE!" Someone else cried.

"NOW WHAT?"

Numbah Four skidded across the road and landed in his face in front of Numbah One's feet… with someone standing behind him.

"This is?" Numbah One asked.

"Ai! Gno hai Hon Xiu Ping!"

"What?"

"O no… You don't know Cantonese, no?"

"No."

"Then how can you help?"

"Help what?"

"China problem with KND."

"China? Problem? Who are you?"

"Numbah Twenty Three at your service, sir!"

"I see…" Numbah One raised a brow. Hoagie sniggered.

"What do you need me and my team for?"

"My captain said to bring you to Hong Kong HQ… Nothing else. You do agree that we do not question our captains right?"

"Captains? What is…O... Yes… of course…"

"Let's go then, I've got a plane over at your headquarters."

"You mean at the tree house?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I can't go yet. One of my team members is currently not in the condition to go."

"Then leave her here."

"WHAT? Of course not, who am I to leave her with?"

Numbah Twenty Three shrugged and said, "That's your problem. I'm just here to bring you to Hong Kong. Don't put me in a difficult position."

Numbah One sighed.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"WHAT? WHY DID NO ONE TELL US HE HAD TO GO TO HONG KONG AND BRING HIS WHOLE TEAM THERE?"

"I'm sorry but I got the information from our contact and she was knocked out."

"Bring her here."

"We'll make sure she knows the consequences of letting our target escape."

"Definitely… Nobody fails us."

The Delightful Children laughed. The messenger turned and moved towards the door before stopping. He turned around and said:

"Um there is someone outside waiting to see you."

"Bring him in."

"Immediately."

"We can't let them wait can we?"

"Of course not, sister."

The messenger left.

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

OUTSIDE THE TREEHOUSE

"Oh… How did the KND get enough cash to stash into this…?" Numbah Four gaggled. In front of the team is a flawless shiny jet plane. The metal shone in the bright sunlight, adding to its magical appearance. Numbah Twenty Three smiled. She took out a remote control from her pocket. There were a huge number of buttons but she pressed the red one in the center. The jet plane's wings folded inwards and the nose of the plane shrunk inwards. A glass pane covered the opened top and a set of propellers.

"A helicopter? I want that real cool jet plane!"

"I don't like helicopters…" Numbah Three whined.

"Get on the helicopter, team."

The four members and Numbah Twenty Three boarded the helicopter. Twenty Three started the metal monster and slowly ascended into the air. Numbah Three giggled as the wind threw her hair around. Numbah Four still missed that jet plane.

"This is too small for five of us!" Numbah Four complained.

"O why so foolish? Get into the back… Open that door." Numbah Twenty Three pointed to a handle. Numbah One wrenched the door open and stepped into a small carpeted room. It contained a small coffee table and four chairs.

"Ok, better than nothing."

"Ok, Numbah One, we will arrive in Hong Kong in approximately eight hours."

"EIGHT HOURS?"

"O yes, eight hours."

"It's going to be one long trip…"

Numbah Twenty Three shut the door and sat down on the pilot's seat. She smirked.

"Yes… it's going to be one long trip and a one way trip…"


	5. Moon Base

Operation R.O.S.E.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or the song 'Complicated' by Avril Lavinge.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
_

Numbah Twenty Three drove the helicopter through a layer of haze. She smiled. Numbah One wasn't as smart as they thought he would be. Her employers need them out of the way.

"Don't blame me for this."

She moved her hand to the red button that red "ISOLATE CABIN". Just one press, and the team is eliminated and she can save her family. Twenty Three sighed. She wouldn't be doing this if Lady Li had not taken her family as hostages. She moved her hand closer to the button… closer…

_  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be_

BACK TO THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN

"Who are you?"

"You do understand that you're interrupting our very important plans?"

"Yes, very important."

The stranger smiled. She was taller than the five of the children and much more dangerous. _KND here must be slacking, these are their deadly nemesis?_ Lady Li took off her cloak and a huge dragon tattoo could be seen on her left shoulder. She was beautiful if she only took off that airy suspense hanging around her. Still, that suspense is what keeps her troops in control.

"Well if you wish to know, I traveled half way around the globe and missed twenty training sessions with my 100, 000 men. Also, I missed the inspection of the new batch of equipment which includes a new 10 ton tank and five submarines with the ability to blow this place up within seconds. Do you think I came here to waste your time?"

The Delightful Children kept quiet.

"I am here to offer you a deal, whether you agree or not is up to you."

The Delightful Children nodded.

"I will eliminate the KND, your arch nemesis if I'm not wrong."

"The WHOLE KND organization? You can?"

"I've come prepared, not like you children."

"You are only a teenager."

"Does that matter? I have a whole fleet of ships and submarines under my control, tanks and bomber planes and a spaceship. I spent three years getting all these from my father's control into mine. I have a whole army of 300 thousand which with one word from me can launch a full scale attack on the KND, do you doubt my ability?"

"No"

"Good. Then listen to what you have to do for me."

"We have to do something for you?"

"Of course, else how can it be a deal?"

"Yes, of course, of course."

"I need you to keep quiet and sit here, do nothing and wait for my orders. Besides that, I need you to hand over the equipment you've got from the Moon Base. Also I need to borrow two of your operatives."

"Two? Which Two?"

"You'll know later on. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes, Lady Li, as long as you can eliminate the KND."

"Good."

She picked up her cloak and left the room, smiling. Everything is going as planned. Now to contact Twenty Three.

_  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
_

"Numbah One, cheer up, we're going to be back soon."

"Thanks Numbah Four but I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Numbah Five."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"O…"

The room was silent. Then Numbah Three started humming. Hoagie leaned against one of the walls and started snoring. Numbah Four punched the wall a few times before realizing that injuring his fists was stupid and sat down quietly.

"Um… Is it just me or is this cabin falling?"

"Don't be stupid, Numbah Four, how can the cabin be falling? It's just you."

"No really, I think we're falling."

Numbah Three screamed.

"What?"

Numbah Three pointed out the window.

"Oh My God."

They were falling from three thousand feet above ground.

_  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

"Number Twenty Three?"

"Yes, Lady Li. I have finished my assignment. They are eliminated."

"Good, you have done well."

"Lady Li?"

"Yes? Ah, your family? They are under my men's care, you need not worry, and once you reach Hong Kong you will be able to meet them."

"Thank you, Lady Li."

Twenty Three flew straight east, hopefully reaching Hong Kong before midnight.

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

AN HOUR AGO BACK AT THE ALLEYWAY

Abby pushed herself off the floor and propped herself up. She looked back at Sheila. The new Numbah Five was still unconscious and blood was trickling from her nose.

"Think again before you try to kill someone," Abby spluttered.

Abby walked out of the alleyway, holding her throbbing head. She dropped down in the next corner and squatted there. Her head hurt a lot. She wrapped her hands around her head. A searing pain sent Abby rolling on the sidewalk, holding her head in pain. _Numbah Five can't call for help, she will only get attention on her._

"What… is happening?"

_  
You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
_

"NUMBAH ONE!!! What should we do?"

"Get Numbah Twenty Three, see the situation there."

"Yes, Numbah One."

Hoagie tried the handle of the door leading to the cockpit. He pulled with all his strength at the stubborn door. It didn't work, the door was fast shut.

"Numbah Four, help me with this… DOOR!"

"Comin', keep your pants on."

Numbah Four helped Hoagie pull the door open. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" CCREEAAAK The door budged.

"AHHH! We are falling! We are really falling!" Numbah Three screamed. The cockpit had disappeared, the door led out to nothingness. Numbah One collapsed into his chair.

"We have been tricked!" Numbah One yelled, annoyed. _Remain your cool. You will find a way out of this. I will never call for help! We can solve this… Hopefully._

_When you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

"It… Hurts…"

"Close your eyes, it'll be over soon."

Abby did as the voice said. She let her guard fall and relaxed as the person pushed her into a room full of lights. A soft voice whispered in her ear, "I'll be here, don't worry."

She felt a prick on her arm. What were they doing?

As though the person read Abby's mind, he answered, "It is anesthetic, you'll be unconscious for a while."

Before Abby slipped into the state of being unconscious, she could be so sure she saw an angel with a halo and wings…

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

IN THE ALLEYWAY – HALF AN HOUR AGO

"Argh…" Sheila groaned. Abby had been fast; she had snatched the knife out of her hands and knocked Sheila unconscious… typical catfight. Sheila shook her head, trying to clear the dizziness. Where was Abby? She took a look at her watch. _O god, I've been unconscious for two hours…_

"Where could they be?" Sheila asked aloud. She took out a GPS tracking device to track down the modes of transport (i.e. Hippity-Hop, Bikes…) the team could have used. _They haven't left then? No way, I heard them here just now._

_  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
_

"Ready? One-Two-Three… JUMP!"

Then came silence.

"What? Why didn't you jump Numbah Two?"

"I… uh… Leaders should go first, right?" Numbah Two asked, hoping for support from the rest of the team.

"Well, I guess."

"Yeah."

"But I need to carry the heaviest load here, Numbah Two's gadgets, Numbah Three's uh… tea party dolls… Numbah Four's boxing gloves and stuff… I don't understand, how did you guys fit these into your pockets?"

The team shrugged. Numbah One sighed.

"Here goes nothing then…"

And Numbah One jumped into the open air, his only reassurance was that he had a parachute to break his fall.

_  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

The air raced past him… _This feels… brilliant!_ This was the feeling of flying! Actually no... _It's the feeling of dropping like a rock from a falling cabin into the hard ground below._

"Uno, the rest of the team is in Moon Base."

Numbah One was stunned. Sheila has this notion of popping up and getting into trouble. Indeed, she popped up, suspended in the air like he was.

"Aren't you supposed to be knocked out or something?"

"I see you were so caring. Seeing me getting knocked out by your ex-comrade and instead of helping me, you turn up to be above the Pacific Ocean or should I say, carelessly rocketing like a mad psycho into the largest water body on Earth?"

"Why are you here?"

"Saving you."

"What do you meeeeeeeeaaaaaa…"

Sheila wrapped her arms around Numbah One's waist and blasted upwards into the sky above.

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
_

"Where is Numbah One? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Maybe those Martian thingies abducted him because he looked like an oversized coconut? Maybe they abducted him to turn him into a coconut… they don't have to do much though… he already looks like it… Then they can have a coconut tea party!"

Everyone stared at Numbah Three. She smiled. Numbah Four was transfixed for awhile but then snapped out of it when a fly landed on his nose. He attempted to slap it, hit his nose, yelped and declared war on the little insect.

Numbah 86 wasn't glad though. The three members had suddenly decided to drop in on the Moon Base when they had ruined the whole last important –VERY IMPORTANT mission and Numbah One had pulled them out of it by some swift words –Count it all on me. Leave them out of it. Of course, Numbah 86 didn't do anything serious to Numbah One… just forced him to decommission Numbah Five and do six weeks of her chores (I mean it's not that bad is it?). Talking about decommission, Numbah Five had never turned up for her memory to be wiped off. Had she run away? 86 glowered. Numbah One was making things incredibly hard for her.

"Numbah Two, Three and Four!" 86 shouted. "To my understanding, Numbah Five is decommissioned and should have had her memory wiped off am I right?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Then if Numbah Five still remembers the KND, what should I do with you three AND that big-headed, swift, maddening coconut you just mentioned?"

"You mean Numbah One?"

"YES I MEAN HIM!"

"I guess you could buy us a treat to the movies I guess?" Numbah Four suggested, not really listening to what he was saying.

"To you maybe but not the other three…" then she slapped herself across the cheek, "What AM I saying. ALL OF YOU WILL BE OFF THE KND BEFORE I SAY COCONUT IF I FIND THAT YOUR RUN-AWAY TEAM-MEMBER REMEMBERS ANYTHING OF THE KND, GET IT?"

"I think they get it, 86," a voice said coolly from behind them.

"Ah, Numbah One… decided to pop in at last. YOUR TEAM HAS JUST APPEARED AT MOON BASE FOR NO APPARENT REASON AND…"

"My team is here because they were in the risk of losing their lives."

"Then let them lose it, you do know that your team has not been performing well lately."

"And?"

"Don't ask for the consequences, Numbah One. You almost got my title. You should know."

"And sadly I do. For a person like you, you'll most likely wipe our memories bye-bye before we can say, 'oops' if we slip again, am I right?"

"As usual."

"Hem… Hem…"

Everyone turned their attention to Sheila who stepped up from behind Numbah One.

"I think I need to say something."

"I think you have just spoken."

Ignoring 86's snide remark, the new operative continued, "When I was battling Abby just now, I found this on her."

"WAIT, Abby? As in Numbah Five? You mean she attacked you? NUMBAH ONE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD EVERYTHING HANDLED AND UNDER CONTROL."

"I WAS until Sheila went and disappeared to attack our former operative."

"I…"

Sheila saw Numbah One's disapproving look and kept quiet. She, though not really being whole-hearted in being an operative for the KND, respected her leader.

"I see. Hopefully you apply more control over your team."

"Yes, I will."

"As I was saying, I found this with Abby."

Sheila took out a white note and flattened it out on the table. The team and 86 crowded around and studied the note. They were all astonished.

"…She wouldn't…" 86 gasped.

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you_

Somewhere else, Numbah Twenty-Three pushed the factory door open. She was greeted by darkness. _This is the right place… Had Lady Li lied?_ Twenty Three moved into the factory, all senses on highest peak. She turned on the torchlight she nicked from the guard outside.

"She must have lied…" she said, this time aloud.

Then, she saw it. She dropped her torchlight and stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop herself screaming. Twenty Three ran. Out of the factory. Out of the darkness. Out of… her worst nightmare.

And in the gentle moonlight on the port of Ning Yang, she screamed, loud for all to hear.

"KND, I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY!"

_  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Ok… I know this chapter is a little spooked out but… that was fun and the longest chapter so far…

By the way, I NEED HELP. Should 23 be against the KND or for it? Big fork here might influence story greatly… Tell me in the reviews! I have no idea which one is better…


	6. Francis Rosario

Operation R.O.S.E.

Thank you to those who reviewed, especially GoldenFlither who has been reading all the way so far! It's all the encouragement I could get!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or the song 'Are you happy now' by Michelle Branch (or so, last time I checked) :)

A/N: I couldn't wait to type this chapter… so I just flipped a coin and decided to make 23… O just read, you'll find out anyways ;)

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

"…She wouldn't…" 86 gasped.

"_My army, the Delightful Children, and I wish to thank you for your approval to join us in our conquest. You will be needed to meet at the factory mentioned to you during the briefing. Till then, good luck," _Sheila read the note out. "And there is a symbol here, I think it's the Dragon Mark thing… Lady Li trademark I guess."

"Really? I think it looks more like a lizard… Dragons aren't two inches long! It's more like… this…" Numbah Three stretched her hands out and hit Numbah Four in the eye.

"I wouldn't bet on it, anyone could have just slipped that into her pocket or something," Numbah Two defended Abby.

"Are you saying someone faked this all? It seems like a very large coincidence! Or are you saying that I put it there? Are you saying that I, knowing that it will damage my position in the KND organization, went to kill some girl who I've not met before just to appear real cool? AND that I wrote this letter out myself and casually slipped it on Abigail Lincoln just to have some fun?" Sheila accused, narrowing her eyes.

"No but…"

"That's ENOUGH thank you. Numbah One, I think I heard you say that you had everything under control? May I ask why I wasn't informed that one of our ex-operatives is in contact with our arch-nemesis?"

"Arch-nemesis? I don't think I even heard of this Lady Li person."

"Of course you wouldn't, Numbah Four, there had just been a report of huge gatherings of teenagers in the Hong Kong area and the team there has been exterminated in the past half hour."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"O… Does that mean we are all going to die?"

Nobody answered Numbah Three. Though the question was naïve, nobody wanted to think of the ending the KND would face against this new rival.

_  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_

Back down on Earth, Abby was just waking up. _It was an angel who saved me… an angel…_ "…angel…" she muttered dreamily.

"You're awake…" A voice came from her left.

"Who?"

A boy, no older than twelve stood up. He had jet black hair that was messy all over (like a hurricane just hit it) which covered some bits of his eyes but not like Wally's, Abby could still see the distinct features of his eyes. He looked pretty normal and trustable.

"Hi, I'm Francis Rozario. Pleased to meet you."

"Where is Num… I mean where am I, Francis?"

"In the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Well yes, and if you wanted to know, you practically collapsed just outside my back door."

"O… Sorry for that…"

"You might also be interested that you've been in coma for three days."

"THREE? What happened?"

"The doctor suspected that you were suffering from a brain tumor but when he conducted a MRI scan or whatever it's called he said that it was this," Francis pulled out a small microchip from his pocket, "that was causing the pain in your head."

"That? How…"

"I do not know. Your father had been contacted and he was waiting by your bedside for the past two days but he left last night. I took over his shift. Mr. Lincoln has been most worried."

"He trusted you to take care of me?"

"Well I did save you from getting run over by a truck and I did send you to the hospital personally and I asked your father for permission to come."

"Ah… Can you call the doctor to ask when I can leave?"

"Sure, press that red button next to you."

Abby pressed it. Francis sat down next to Abigail on the hospital bed. He smiled gently and said, "You know, you were muttering angel throughout your days in coma, you mentioned KND and Nigel a few times too."

Abby blushed and snapped, "That's none of your business."

"Well I guess so, but will you tell me more about you?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I…I… don't have friends."

"Why not? You're a nice person."

"Because I've been kept in my house for most of my life… I only got to come out because my parents are both overseas and my cousin left me to my own today."

"I see… Ouch…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… except I realized that I can't move my head too much."

"Well, you've just been operated on, of course it'll hurt."

"Is there a phone here which I can use?"

"Well, no, but I do have a cell phone… wait…" Francis grabbed his cell from his backpack hanging from a chair.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Abby dialed Hoagie's number, knowing that Hoagie kept his phone with him everywhere he goes… or at least what he calls a phone. It was more of a original creation by Hoagie which he calls a T.E.L.I.F.O.N.

**T. ransmission (on)**

**E. levated**

**L. evel**

**I. nterception Device**

**F. or**

**O. perative's**

**N. eeds**

(I think that's my creation so please send me an email if you have other thoughts about that)

"Hello? Numbah Two?"

(On the other end)

"Numbah… um… hold on…" STATIC

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Numbah Five, I had to get away from 86 and the rest to talk to you safely. Listen, YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE…"

As Hoagie explained more about the situation, Abby's head started to hurt again. At that moment, the doctor chose to rush in.

"I'm sorry, I was on lunch duty when you rang. She's awake?"

"Well she looks like it to me."

"Abigail, Abigail Lincoln isn't it?"

"Yes," Abby said as she returned the phone back to Francis. "I want to ask when I can leave the hospital."

"We have to keep you for another 48 hours and if your condition is stable, you may leave."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Now, I need to check your wounds to check for bleeding and such."

The doctor unraveled the bandages that bound Abby's head. She watched as the bandages, some parts stained in blood, dropped to the bedcovers. Then she let the doctor apply some medication and he left. Throughout all this, Francis remained dead-still.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

Francis shook his head before saying, "Abby, I think you need to have a look at this. But promise me… Don't freak out."

"I promise."

Francis took out a small mirror for Abby. She took it and looked into it. Then she saw what Francis had wanted her to see. Abby whimpered.

She was bald.

_  
You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
_

BACK IN MOON BASE

Hoagie looked around before joining the group again. They eyed him carefully. 86 stared maliciously at Numbah Two before saying, "We heard your whole conversation. You forgot, this whole place is under KND control. I intercepted your call."

Numbah Two gulped. He got Abby into trouble. He dropped to his knees.

"Numbah One, don't do this, you know it's not right…" Numbah Two begged. Numbah One stared back at him, stone-hard expression set. When he saw Numbah Two's hurt look, he felt horrible but he promised 86 that he would deal with Numbah Five and he failed.

"Numbah Three? She is your friend… You will help her won't you?"

"I-I…"

"Numbah Three, if you help Numbah Five, I will consider decommissioning you too," 86 shot daggers at the usually cheerful Numbah Three.

"I'm sorry, Numbah Two…"

Numbah Two went over to Numbah Four. The Aussie suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"What about you, Numbah Four? She helped you so many times… Please… You will won't you… Say yes…"

"That's enough Numbah Two, you should be glad that Numbah One is not considering kicking you off the team. Why do you ask your fellow operatives to join a rival, unless you are working with her?"

"Who are you to say that? You could have been the one framing Numbah Five. I know she won't do that. You know, you ALL know. Why are you all being so mean to her? I thought we were all friends. FRIENDS DON'T HURT THEIR FRIENDS. Why are you all being so… inhuman!?"

"Won't you look at facts, Numbah Two? All evidence proves that Abigail has joined the enemy. You have two choices now, join us, or join her."

Numbah Two fell silent. He didn't believe his friends are actually doing this. They are going to capture Abby and wipe her memory out or worse… No one cares but him. Sheila gave Numbah Two a hostile look before continuing, "So?"

"I… stay… but I still think that you guys are being unfair."

The members from Sector V all looked grim except for Sheila who was practically beaming. 86 left the scene, nearly breaking the door down as she left.

"Team, we leave here. We go back to the tree-house. There is nothing for us here."

"But, Uno. Have you forgotten? Don't we get a part in getting Abigail Lincoln and Lady Li?" Sheila questioned her leader.

"Knowing 86, she would be extremely vexed right now, and she will refuse to see me. Also, we are one of the best teams around so I guess she will call us back, but not now. Now, we leave."

Numbah One said it in a tone that meant conversation had ended. But Sheila wasn't pleased. Not pleased at all.

_  
Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

BACK IN THE TREE HOUSE

The Sector V tree-house was unusually quiet. Numbah Three was crying in her room with Numbah Four sitting quietly beside her, trying his best to not show his concern for her, Numbah Two shut himself in his room and locked himself in for two days already, Numbah Five (Sheila) was lying in her couch, cutting up photos of Abby. Numbah One was in his room, his sanity about to crack.

_Who can feel worse than me right now? I lost my girlfriend who is now terribly disfigured. I lost the trust of one of my operatives if not all of them. I lost a friend who could understand and kept most of us sane with her common sense. I lost my humanity towards my friends. What else can I lose? O of course, there is 86 who will find every opportunity to make things worse for me AND there is Sheila who has about 1000 ways of killing Abby by now…_

Then, the phone rang.

_SOMEONE pick that UP. If I'M made to GET UP AND WALK OVER THERE JUST TO GET THE PHONE… THAT PERSON IS SO GOING TO REGRET EVER CALLING._

In the end, he still picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Numbah One said frustratingly.

"Hello? Is this Nigel Uno?"

"Who is this?"

"I am Francis Rozario. Your friend, Abby, had almost died on my doorstep a few days ago."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"And what do you want?"

"She disappeared last night."

"…Francis, where do you live? I'm coming right over."

"O, don't worry about that, I'm right outside your door right now."

Numbah One slammed the phone down and opened his door. There stood Francis Rosario, looking neat and tidy, except for his hair.

"You are Francis?"

"Yes, I am."

"How did you get in?"

"I let him in."

Numbah Two looked weary and tired as he stood at Numbah One's doorway. Numbah One averted his eyes, trying not to look at Numbah Two. Sensing the tension between the two operatives, Francis spoke up:

"Would you let us into your room, Numbah One?"

"Numbah Two, you do know that you just let a stranger know about a KND sector location."

"No worries, he is a KND operative."

Numbah One raised his brow. A KND operative that was like… _him?_ Numbah One made a mental reminder to contact Global Control later on.

"Numbah Twenty Two at your service."

"I see. Then come in, both of you."

When both of them had seated themselves comfortably in Numbah One's room, Numbah Twenty Two started to talk.

"I think Abigail was kidnapped."

_  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself  
_

SOMEWHERE IN HONG KONG

"Who are you and what do you want with Numbah Fi… me?"

"I see you still remember the KND don't you?"

"I-I… That's none of your business."

"It is. I once was a KND operative too, until I turned 13 and they cruelly turned me out of the team. Since then, I needed and WANTED to get rid of the KND."

"Another fanatic," Abby muttered.

"What's that you say? Fanatic? Yes of course I am fanatic, but I am rich too and powerful. I WILL SUCCEED."

"That's what they all say."

"But do _they_ have what I have?"

Lady Li opened the huge metal door that towered over them. Inside was a huge plain, or what was left of it. Huge tanks lay in neat rows, looking ready to declare war any moment. Bomber planes and what looks like a huge rocket lay on the other side. In all, it seems that there were enough planes and tanks for about a few tens of thousands.

"Then of course we have our soldiers."

Lady Li opened another door on the right, after walking for a while, they reached the camps. A huge number of tents lay in front of them, seemingly never-ending. Abby gasped. They were ready, very ready to take down the KND.

"So, will you join me or will you choose death instead? I do have to remind you, even in death, I can make use of your name to get rid of some people, like your beloved Sector V."

Abby was speechless. She couldn't take in everything that was happening right now.

"Why… Why… do you need… me?"

"For your skills and also to set an example for your fellow KND operatives, if they see you on my side, when they get desperate, they know which camp to run to."

"I… will not betray the KND."

"They chased you out, darling and if you want to know, they don't care about you anymore."

"I don't believe you."

"Then I'll show you."

Abby followed the teen into a huge room with a flat screen on one side and a projector. Li turned the lights off and turned the projector on. On the screen, an image from the Moon Base came into view.

"_We heard your whole conversation. You forgot, this whole place is under KND control. I intercepted your call."_

Abby watched as Numbah Two dropped to his knees.

"_Numbah One, don't do this, you know it's not right…" _Numbah One only stared back. Abby was hurt.

"_Numbah Three? She is your friend… You will help her won't you?"_

"_I-I…"_

"_Numbah Three, if you help Numbah Five, I will consider decommissioning you too."_

"_I'm sorry, Numbah Two…"_

"_What about you, Numbah Four? She helped you so many times… Please… You will won't you… Say yes…"_

"STOP! STOP!" Abby yelled, as she couldn't stand her comrades' coldness. Lady Li was right; they didn't even care about her. Li smiled, she had succeeded.

_  
Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?  
_

BACK IN NUMBAH ONE'S ROOM

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Numbah One asked.

"She was in my house that night, when she came back from the hospital. Abby was never that happy, she said something about hospital jail cells but anyway, she wanted to spend the weekends at my house. She promised but then, that night…"

Francis woke up abruptly. He had dreamed of people killing him again and again, not a nice nightmare (Ok… so nightmares are usually never nice). Then he smiled. Tomorrow Abby, Mr. Lincoln, Cree and he are going to the beach together. Abby had promised that she would help him make some friends.

He climbed out of bed and went to get some water from the kitchen. As he descended down the stairs, he heard something heavy drop from Abby's room (it was usually his cousin's but she wasn't here). He ran all the way, worried.

When he entered the room, it was a mess. There were traces of a struggle here and there. The chair fell over and the mirror was broken and hung at a tilt. The window was open and the curtains flailing. And that… was when Francis decided he should call Numbah Two.

"She was at your house?" Numbah One asked, feeling a little down.

"Yes, but that's not important, what's important is that we find Abby."

"Yes, of course."

"_Hem…"_ Someone cleared her throat as she stood at Numbah One's doorway.

"Numbah Five! Uh O…"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Numbah One, cause if you do, I suppose you have gone crazy. Whatever you do, I will make sure none of my fellow operatives see that girl. She is our enemy, make sure you remember that."

"And if I don't?" Numbah One challenged Sheila.

Numbah Five's eyes flashed with anger.

"You'll pay."

_  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?_

Whoa! That was LONG. For me that is. PLEASE tell me what you think… I've been working till midnight to improve this!!!


	7. Sector Y

Operation R.O.S.E.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or the songs 'Always on my mind' and 'Hurt'

A/N: I couldn't log in yesterday night (after I finished typing the other chapter) so this chapter is a bit late. (By the way the last chapter was about 3100 words! I usually write about 1000). To make up, I'll give two parts to this chapter… making it about 4000 words or so!

_I'm so hurt to think that you lied to me_

_I'm hurt way down deep inside of me_

"Come on, Numbah Two, Numbah Twenty-Two, we have things to do. Numbah Five, move."

"Who are you to make me move?"

"Your leader and if you snap my patience, your worst nightmare."

"If you step out of this place I will contact Global Control."

"Then go ahead."

Numbah One motioned to leave the room but Numbah Five blocked his way.

"You really want to leave?"

"I'm asking you to move."

Numbah Five slapped him across the face, much harder than Lizzie had. Numbah One held his bruised cheek and looked back at Numbah Five. She was practically breathing fire.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You aren't this reckless, Numbah One! YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE!"

"I know what I'm doing; just get out of the way, Numbah Five."

"If you know what you're doing, you won't even do it. Think about it, use your head. I know you want to be out there to save that Abigail gal but listen, what if this is all a trap? What if she disappeared, knowing that you'll chase after her? SHE IS WORKING FOR THE ENEMY!"

"Only you and 86 believe that, no one else does."

Numbah Five saw how desperate the scene was and she changed tactics.

"Numbah One, you might not care about you getting your memory wiped out and leaving the KND but what about the rest of the team? What about Numbah Three? You know what she'll do? She'll cry, she'll weep, she'll hate you! And… And… Numbah Four? He is your best bud! Can you afford to lose your friendship? What about me? I know you hate me, but question your conscience, can you bear to let all of us down?"

Numbah Five knew she hit a nerve. Numbah One cared for Numbah Three and Four, and maybe her too. She watched as Numbah One pondered on what she said. He froze momentarily and then lowered his head. Numbah Two knew he had to say something if he wanted to save Abby.

"Numbah One…" he started saying, but he didn't know what to say. Francis spoke up instead:

"Do you think doing something wrong is worse or knowing that the right thing has to be done and not doing the right thing? Numbah One, I'm sure Numbah Three and Four will not blame you for it if you are following your heart and your better judgment. They have been your friends and they are aren't they?"

"Yes, I guess so," Numbah One said, confidence building up again. Numbah Five felt her hopes flicker and dwindle down. She glared at Numbah Twenty Two for saying such things.

"You would dare to go against what the KND wishes?"

"No, I'm just going for what I feel is best for the KND."

"Numbah Three, Four and I will never forgive you."

"O just keep quiet, Numbah Three and Four won't blame us for helping Abby, they are her friends!"

"Yeah Numbah Two, we won't blame Numbah One, we'll join you guys!" Numbah Three's spry voice perked up from behind Sheila. She beamed a huge smile at the leader of her team, building up his confidence even more.

"I second that! You don't think I'll back out of this will you, old bud?" Numbah Four joined in.

Sheila was outnumbered, five to one. She gave a load, "Humph!" and left in a cloud of anger. Numbah One smiled, this was his team, the lively all-go-for-it always making something bad sound good team!

"Team! Let's go for it!"

"YEAH!"

_You said our love was true_

_And we'll never, never part_

Abby looked at the daintily dressed teenager sitting across from her. She smelled like lavender and wild blossoms. Her long blonde fringe was braided neatly and tucked behind her ear. Two bright blue eyes looked kindly back. She was just like a fairy, except without wings and a trademark wand. Abby sighed. She didn't want to refuse such a wonderful person. Lady Li knew exactly what kind of person to send for Abby.

"Take your time, Abigail, think through it, I'll wait."

Abby looked at the clean neat writing on the sheet of paper lying in front of her now. Next to the paper was a pen, ready for Abby's use.

"…_Why are you all being so mean to her...?"_

Abby clenched her fists. She closed her eyes, and hoped that it will clear her head and leave her calmer but instead, she remembered more…

"…_I thought we were all friends…"_

Were they not friends anymore? Did they really want to get rid of her because she still remembers them? _If that's true, then Abby will rather forget that we've ever met before…_

"…_Friends don't hurt their friends…!"_

She wouldn't hurt them if they didn't try hurting her.

"…_Why are you all being so… inhuman!?"_

That was it. Abby picked up the pen and uncapped it. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, Sector V… wait for me… Abby will be meeting you again soon… very soon…

_Now you've got someone new_

_And it breaks my heart_

They had boarded Numbah Twenty Two's family plane. It seems that the Rosario family is very rich indeed. Numbah Five refused to follow and stayed back to 'tend the tree house and make sure everything is at peace'.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rosario Jr. what would you like for snacks?" a maid asked politely.

"Bring in some éclairs and a cup of juice for everyone please, Jennifer."

The maid curtsied politely and left.

"Sir, we are ready to take off." A deep loud voice came from the cockpit.

"Go ahead, Mr. Pilot, I told you that you need not ask me permission before take off."

"Yes, sir."

The engines roared to life as the plane started to taxi. Numbah Four experimented with the comfortable water-filled couch.

"Look at me! " Numbah Four shouted. He was bouncing up and down on the couch and doing random flips and somersaults. That was before he hit his head on the ceiling of the plane and dropped to the ground, almost breaking his arm.

"Is this plane spinning or is it just me?" he asked as he sat up again.

"It's just you, Numbah Four, how can this plane be spinning before it even took off from the ground?"

"We better check, the last time you said that, we were plunging into the Pacific Ocean," Numbah Two reminded the group. He got up and looked out the window to see whether some random spaceship had crashed into the plane and sent it hurtling down to Earth.

"Nope, all clear."

"So, Francis, where exactly are we going?"

"Um… You'll need to ask my friend that, she knows where to find Abby. She said she'll help me."

Right on cue, a familiar Asian girl entered the room(cabin, whatever you call it). The members from Sector V stared, incapable of speech.

"Hi Kylie! My fellow KND members meet Kylie Han, Numbah Twenty Three, also my fellow KND operative. Although the rest of her friends call her Xiu Ping or Xiao Ping, I think Kylie will do fine, don't you think, Kylie?"

Kylie didn't answer. She stared at the foursome before muttering incoherently, "You… You… are supposed… to be… dead…"

_I'm hurt, much more than you'll ever know_

_Yes darling, I'm so hurt_

"Yes, but apparently we are not, Kylie. So you are capable of speaking fluent English."

"Of course I am! Rosario is my Aunt's cousin's nephew! The Han family along with the Li and the Rosario family are very well respected! I would have to be able to speak English, Chinese and Cantonese fluently to be a proper HAN."

"Alright, fine," Numbah One turned to Numbah Twenty Two, "Francis, we won't work with someone who tried to kill us before."

"And I won't work with someone who killed my whole family."

"They killed Aunty Ming and Uncle Pang? Vinz? Even the baby was killed?"

"Yes."

Francis's expression turned from confusion to pure frothed hatred. He clenched his fist and turned around to face Numbah One. Then he calmed down a little and questioned them, "Why would you do this?"

Numbah One answered quickly, "We wouldn't kill anyone, not even our enemies."

"You DID, LIAR!" Numbah Twenty Three fumed.

"I think you're mistaken, Kylie," Francis confronted his friend.

"ME? MISTAKEN? WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, FRANZ?"

"There are no sides, Kylie."

"Fine, since all of you are against me, I'll leave your little friend to die!"

"KYLIE! Calm down! What do you know of Aunty, Uncle, Vinz and Rosetta's deaths?"

"Lady Li forced me into killing them and dumping them into the Pacific Ocean. I isolated the cabin they were in and assumingly dropped them into the ocean," Kylie confessed, "Lady Li said she would release my family when I killed them but when I went to the location she asked me to go, my family was dead. The murderers wrote stuff on the wall with their blood, 'PAY BACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TODAY'. If it isn't them then who?"

"Kylie, you are a KND operative yourself, you know the KND do not deal with murders!" Numbah Two reasoned.

"Besides, if you really killed us, we wouldn't have been able to contact Global Control in time. You sent us hurtling down to death and we were panicking throughout the whole time! How could we have contacted GC?" Numbah One added.

"Well you haven't died and I heard you went to Moon Base for safety. I know the KND doesn't deal with killing people off, but its sister branch in the Asia areas do. There is a huge gang called the Anti-Adults Federation for Kids and Teens Welfare or else known as the AA Organisation. These people in the AA Organisation could get violent at times."

"Neva' eard auf uccha orhanihahione," Numbah Four voiced his opinion while wolfing down the éclairs.

"They are not well known over at your side of the globe but in China and the South East Asia Areas they are the big people, the in crowd or whatever."

"M mmm…" Numbah Four struggled to speak with a mouth full of éclairs.

"You know, if anyone were to kill, I think it would be that Lady Li person," Numbah Two spoke up.

"Yeah Kylie, Lady Li did HAVE your family in her power so she could have just killed them and wrote those stuff to frame the KND."

"Yeah, that seems more likely," Numbah One agreed.

Kylie sulked. She didn't like the truth that was facing her, if it was the truth at all. She sat down by the table and looked out the window.

"Hey guys, éclairs getting cold… wait… they come cold… fine, guys, éclairs getting warm!" Numbah Three motioned at the plate packed with chocolate éclairs. Numbah Four had a whole plate to him and still wanted more.

"Fine, we'll eat first and then talk."

"Francis?"

"No I insist, Numbah One, you sit down first. You're the guest."

"If you don't mind then I will."

They sat down around the glass table and ate the remainder of the large portion of éclairs and finished up the juice. They lazed around in the comfortable setting in the room and felt very, very comfortable. Numbah Four put on some music from a player he found in the corner of the room.

Numbah One watched Kylie as she lowered her head into her arms and started crying silently, wetting her jumper's sleeve. _She must be sad about her family… I mean who wouldn't? She doesn't even know who to blame for their deaths now._ Numbah One battled against his conscience for awhile before finally getting up, taking a tissue, walking up to her and handed her the tissue. It seemed like a very complicated and difficult thing to do at that moment but Numbah One knew that he would feel very guilty later on if he didn't do that. Numbah Twenty Three muttered a soft thanks and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up and couldn't help but smile. Numbah One didn't smile back but in his heart, he was one degree happier.

_Because I still love you so_

_Even though you hurt me_

Two hours later, Kylie walked up to Francis and whispered something in his ear. Numbah Twenty Two smiled before saying, "I think we now know where to head to save Abby."

"Where?" Numbah One asked almost simultaneously.

"Hong Kong, Lady Li's HQ. Luckily for us, we are already heading that way, since I had to go put Numbah Twenty Three in the care of our grandmother."

"No, I'm not going there! I want to help you! Don't keep me out of the action, Twenty Two!"

"You think I'll be that mean?"

"You're nicer than any of my other twenty seven cousins put together!"

Twenty Two let out a chuckle, he had almost forgot how big Chinese families could be. His maternal family consists of nearly a hundred or more living beings and that didn't count the missing aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Twenty seven? That's like, loads of cousins!" Numbah Four exclaimed. "Does your family deal with cloning or something?"

"Maybe, their family is weird."

"Numbah Twenty Two, you do realise that my family means your family too."

"Right, you've got a point."

"I always do."

"Sir? The plane is about to land in a few minutes."

"Alright, pilot."

In the airport, Lady Li watched as the plane she was waiting for touchdown. _This is going to be a very fun evening. Very fun indeed…_

_Like nobody else could ever do_

_I would never hurt, hurt you_

PART TWO

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have _

"Here is your badge, just pin it onto your shirt, the guards will let you in and out of the camps, the mansion, the hangers, and the port but of course your actions will be tracked and recorded. By the way, I'm Angel," the blonde introduced herself.

Abby took the badge and pinned it on her shirt front. The badge read: "ABIGAIL LINCOLN, Military Strategist & Intelligence Department"

"Weird… When was Abby the strategist gal?" Abby asked, pointing to her badge.

"Ever since you were born, dear. You were always made for the job," Angel replied, in a carefree tone.

_Numbah One would be more suitable for this job. Besides, Abby won't be doing this job for long…_

"What are you thinking about?"

"You don't need to know."

"Abby, if you don't mind can I ask you something?"

"Don't even ask Abby whether you can, just shoot."

"Would you like me to get your hair problem fixed?"

Abby blushed. She had forgotten about her hair. The doctor had removed of all of the 'fine thread-like strands that grow from the skin of people, especially on the human head' from her head. When she left the hospital, she had just slipped her cap on and totally forgotten about it.

"How? Like get a wig?"

"No, there is a special technology in our HQ that let's you have a makeover, for those people who need to go on missions for the intel department, they need disguises and such."

"You're going to get Abby a disguise?"

"Nope, I'm going to change your genetic material."

_  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have _

AT THE AIRPORT (ROSARIO'S PRIVATE HANGAR)

"Exactly how rich is your family?" Numbah Two asked.

"You don't even know half of it," Numbah 22 replied cheekily.

They walked out of the hangar to a car waiting for them. As they approached the car, Numbah 22 noticed something wrong. He signaled the group to stop.

"What is wrong, 22?"

"That's not our family's car."

"How do you know?"

"We always have a little sticker thing that we stick on the windscreen for free parking in the restaurant downtown."

"You even notice that?" Numbah Four asked.

"Numbah 22's specialty is detail. He notices anything out of place, so traps usually don't escape him… Also he has this thing about precautions during a mission…"

"Maybe the sticker thing fell… Come on Numbah 22, don't be so paranoid." Numbah Two suggested and started moving towards the car.

"NO! DUCK!" Numbah 22 shouted.

"Duck? Where?" Numbah Three looked around for a sign of pond-dwelling birds.

Just as he shouted that, the car exploded, sending pieces of hard hot metals into the sky. The car burned a fiery orange and emitted a huge cloud of black smoke. Numbah Two was stunned and stood rooted to the ground.

"NUMBAH TWO, LOOK OUT!" Numbah 23 screamed at the top of her lungs. A huge piece which resembled a door was sent plummeting at Numbah Two. Still, he stood shocked, feet rooted to the ground, jaw dangling open.

"NO!" Numbah one yelled, scrambling to his feet. However, Numbah 22 holdfast to his ankle and brought him crashing to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!"

"Don't go, if you do, both YOU and Numbah Two will disappear from the face of Earth!"

"If I don't go, he will!"

_Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

While they were arguing, Numbah Four, without thinking, pounced up, sprinted towards Numbah Two, knocked him off his feet and out of danger. Numbah Three jumped up and cheered for Numbah Four, laughing all the way. Numbah One watched all this with a fire raging in his heart, but he kept this fire from bursting out. _Leaders have to keep calm to keep his group calm and to keep leaders calm, one must keep his heart calm._ Numbah One counted to ten and controlled his temper. _Numbah 22 almost got Numbah 2 dead._

"Numbah 22, if Numbah Four didn't get Numbah Two away in time, he would have died."

"Sacrifices happen during missions," Francis shrugged.

"How many operatives have you lost with that kind of thinking? What does your leader do when one of his operatives are in danger?"

"Firstly, all the operatives in my sector all agree that sacrifices are necessary for progress in the mission and if somebody needs to get hurt for the mission to progress, anyone of us will volunteer. Secondly, my leader is a 'her' and she lets the volunteer do what he or she is meant to do, she knows her limits, Numbah One."

"Then I really should meet her someday."

"Yes, you should. I'll arrange a meeting when you're still here, in fact I think I'll call her now, she works for the KND in Hong Kong, she'll be able to help us."

"Wait… I thought the sector in Hong Kong was exterminated by the Li person?"

"Really? O no… we weren't here to help Numbah 21… so that was why she kept contacting me…" Numbah 22 asked, surprised. He pulled out his cell and started punching in numbers.

"Numbah 23, you do this, Numbah 21's mom doesn't speak English," Numbah 22 told 23.

"Ok," Numbah 23 agreed and took the cell.

"唯？找哪位？"_(Hello? Who is this?)_

"槥??妈，我是韩娉。请问槧??在吗？"_(Mrs. Ou, I am Kylie, is Paige in?"_

"噢，找槧??啊？她这几天都闷着在房里，不出来见人，小娉，有空来以来劝她出来玩玩吧！"_(O, you're looking for Paige? She's locked herself in her room for days. If you have time, come over and get her to come out of her room.)_

"好的槥??妈。"_(I will, Mrs. Ou.)_

"不耽误你的时间……槧??！接电话，韩娉找你了！"(Won't waste your time babbling… Paige! Answer the phone, Ping is asking for you!)

"Hello? Numbah 23?"

"Numbah 21! You ok?"

"I almost got killed by Li's 2nd Battalion or whatever they call themselves. They attacked our base and we suffered huge losses. Our machinery was confiscated, our food stolen, and that Numbah 24… You know what he said before he left? THAT TRAITOR SAID _Since you are willing to sacrifice me to save the rest of the team, I'm going to sacrifice you people to save myself… All's fair that is fair, ciao!_ Can you believe that, Numbah 23?"

Numbah 23 could hear a small sob from the other end of the line. _Numbah 21 has always been protective of Numbah 24… No one can blame her for being sad…_

"I'm sorry, Numbah 21… Numbah 22 and I are back now, we'll help you."

"And one more thing, Numbah 23, why did you leave?"

"I-I…" Numbah 23 gulped. _She'll be so angry if she knew I was helping the enemy but she'll find out sooner or later…_ "Numbah 21, I was ridding of the operatives of Sector V."

"WHAT?"

Numbah 23 closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say next. Numbah 22 took the cell from her and tried persuading Numbah 21 that Numbah 23 didn't try blowing up the next KND HQ.

"It's alright, people make mistakes," Numbah One said, trying to keep the only person who could save Abby sane. _I can't live with the guilt of hurting people all the time._

"Didn't hear you say that when Numbah Five was decommissioned," Numbah Two said, listening in the conversation.

Numbah 23 left the group and went over to a dark corner in the hangar to think over what she has done and the death of her family. _The world is dark, even those that seem to be angels are devils at heart; Like the Yin Yang… Sometimes people who act evil have a seed of goodness in them and those who act as heroes may have a seed of evil lurking somewhere in their heart…_

_  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
_

_Should have not let Angel try changing Abby's genetic material… Might not survive this…_

"Ready?"

Abby gave a thumbs up.

The light shone brighter…

And brighter…

BZZZZZZZ…

ONE HOUR LATER

"What happened…?" Abby asked no one in particular. She rubbed the sore spot on her chest, it seems the ray of light hit her and then… _I can't remember what happened…_

"O nothing, sweetie. You'll be able to see the changes soon. I promise I didn't do anything else but accelerate your hair growth."

"Ok… Just get Abby out of here. It's freaky this place is."

_  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
_

BACK IN THE HANGAR

_Aren't I supposed to be crying? I'm hurt, I know I am… but I'm not crying… why?_

Numbah 23 placed her head in her arms and let out a little sob. _Maybe because the members of Sector Y were never meant to cry; we fight the rule of adults and we don't cry when we fail, we don't cry when we get hurt, we don't cry when we lose our partners… So why cry now? I'm no normal kid no longer… Ever since I joined the KND, there has been no return to being a normal kid…_

There was silence in the hangar.

_How I wish I had a friend to rely on when things get difficult. Numbah 22 can't help… he has problems of his own…_

"Hey, we got to go, Numbah 21 agreed to pick us up and send us to the makeshift HQ here. Then we can get what we need and set off to find Abby as soon as possible."

Numbah 23 raised her head. A hand was stretched out before her. _Numbah One is a friend… All of them from Sector V are friends… Good people…_ She took his hand and pulled herself up. _If I have to repay them, I've to help them find Abby… and I will…_

She ran out of the hangar, determined once again.

_We'll find you and return your justice, Abby, no matter what it takes…_

_And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
_

Abby looked into the mirror. Angel was right; there were little strands of hair poking out from her scalp. Then she remembered something…_ Why was there a little microchip in Numbah Five's head? _

A voice broke her string of thoughts, "Abby, Lady Li wishes to meet you."

_Not now… Abby has things to settle and a letter to send!_

"Abby, she says it's urgent and it's about the next target."

Abby stood up immediately. _If Abby wants to give Numbah One some information, might as well give him as much as possible…_

"Coming…"

_  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl I'm so sorry I was blind  
_

AN HOUR LATER IN A BIG ABANDONED HOUSE

"Hello Numbah 21, Numbah 25, these are Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Three and Numbah Four," Numbah 22 introduced the operatives to his solemn-faced leader and partner.

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you."

"What he said."

"Hello."

The boy with what looks like a surgeon's mask and cap replied with a grunt. Numbah 21 replied, still deadpan faced, "I am Numbah 21 and this is Numbah 25, he specializes in medical care and some other things unknown to us yet. I am pleased to welcome you to our temporary HQ, please make yourselves comfortable.

Numbah 21 fashioned a neat, short haircut which added to her no-nonsense-look. She always kept herself in the shadows, so nobody could see her eyes. _Spooky and has control over her team. Doesn't sound like that Paige on the phone a few moments ago._

They looked around. There were wooden chairs lying in neat rows at the side of the room. Numbah 23 went to get seven chairs and everyone sat down on one. Numbah 21 remained standing, like a commando checking on some restless soldiers.

"I see you came here to search for your former team member, have you not?"

"Yes, we have."

"Well, you can end your search here."

Numbah 23 and the operatives of Sector V stood up in defiance.

"What do you mean end here? We came half-way across the globe to come here AND Numbah 86 is after our blood!" Numbah One shouted in anger.

"We won't stop until we prove that she's innocent!"

"You should have done that earlier," Numbah 22 noted.

"Yes, I was wrong to have let 86 do that but…"

"But nothing, it has happened and so let it be," Numbah 22 said in a tone that meant the conversation was ended. But 23 wasn't going to give up.

"Numbah 21, tell us why you want us to give up so at least we can understand your reason for stopping us," Numbah 23 requested of her leader.

"Very well."

Numbah 21 pulled down a screen and walked to the other end of the room. She turned on a projector and a scene flashed to life on the screen.

It showed Abby receiving her badge from a teenage blonde girl. They watched as Abby turned the badge around and read the neat black words printed on the badge. The camera zoomed in onto the badge. They read the words printed in neat rows on the badge,

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN, Military Strategist and Intel Department, Li's Army"

Numbah 21 stopped the projector.

"She joined the other side, like many operatives did after decommissioning. A lot of your familiar arch-nemesis, Father's top operatives went over to aid Li in destroying the KND."

"No…" Numbah 23 muttered.

"No… No… NO… NO! NO!" Numbah 23 started to shout.

"SHE WOULDN'T! WHY WOULD LI SEND SOMEONE TO BLOW US UP WHEN THEY KNEW THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET ABBY BACK? ABBY MUST STILL BE HELPING US! SHE COULD BE… SHE COULD BE HELPING US GET INFORMATION FROM THE INSIDE! That's IT! You said... You said Abby was good at collecting information of the enemy right? Of spying and such. Maybe she is just doing that. She'll contact us soon and tell us of Li's next motive. She will, I bet she will," Numbah 23 huffed. She didn't know why she just shouted all that out. She hasn't even met Abby before.

"Then when she contacts us, we can't believe her, she might be setting us all up," Numbah 21 said.

"No! Numbah 21, you and your precautions and things, WHY ARE YOU AND 22 SO WARY OF PEOPLE?"

"Get a grip on yourself, Numbah 23, shouting at Numbah 21 won't help," 22 said, holding on to Kylie's shoulders.

There was tension in the atmosphere. Nobody moved. Numbah 23 shoved 22 aside and collapsed into her chair. Numbah One was thinking hard on his heels, _what should I do next?_ Numbah Two sat as still as a statue in his chair, worried about the situation they are in right now. Numbah Three watched the scene as if it was an interesting TV program. Numbah Four had a mad desire to get up and punch Numbah 21 in her ugly smug face.

Then, somebody's phone rang.

"Numbah Two, answer your phone."

Numbah Two fished out his T.E.L.E.F.O.N and muttered a, "Hello?"

"Lo? Numbah Two? Where are you and the team? Numbah Five has some frontline news to break."

"NUMBAH FIVE! IT'S NUMBAH FIVE, AND SHE HAS NEWS!" Numbah Two shouted, raising the attention of all the operatives in the house.

"What did she say? What did she say? Tell us!" Numbah 23 urged on.

"Wait…"

Then Numbah Two switched the T.E.L.E.F.O.N off. His face was ghostly pale.

"What happened?" Numbah One asked, concerned.

"She said to meet us at Dead Man's Lair."

"And the problem with that?" Numbah One asked.

"She wants to kill all of you off," Numbah 21 finished for Numbah Two.

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
_

"WHAT?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Dead Man's Lair is the perfect place for killing someone off. Firstly, it's an enclosed area with only one way out so you can't escape. Secondly, the area around Dead Man's Lair is all marshy grounds or hills, the nearest civilization is about twenty miles away, so no one will hear you if you scream. Thirdly, if you die there, your body can be left to rot cause no one will find you and lastly, because loads of murderers go there to finish off their victims," Numbah 22 said, shrugging it off as though it didn't matter.

"How did you know that?" Numbah Four asked warily.

"Read it up in some crime files," Numbah 22 answered immediately.

"Then should we go or not?" Numbah Four pressed on.

"We'll have to if we want to know whether she's on our side or not," Numbah Two answered.

"…and the price is to pay up your lives, worth it?" Numbah 21 asked.

"I thought you didn't mind risking your team's lives," Numbah One accused, his voice cold and icy.

"Only for things that are worth it," Numbah 21 answered, not minding his icy tone.

"Well, I'll like to see who dares pick on us!" Numbah Four said, puffing up his chest.

"Wait… if you really wish to go, you'll need two things," Numbah 22 stated clearly.

"Which two things?" Numbah Three asked.

"Back-up and a plan, which both we can provide," Numbah 22 answered matter-of-factly.

Numbah 21 nodded and added, "We'll be waiting near Dead Man's Lair but will not appear on the scene until you signal for us. Numbah 23 can come up with a plan for you, she's the mastermind in our team."

Numbah 23 spoke up at last, "… and I've got a plan ready for use. Listen…"

_  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied  
_

"Alright, remember the plan?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Now we have to prepare for some sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?" Numbah Four asked, a little peculiar.

"Well, unless you wish to sleep with the rats on the street, then you'll have to stay with one of us. Of course, if you have the money for a decent hotel then you…"

"We didn't bring any money, or enough to pay for a room that is."

"Then we'll have to arrange now," Numbah 22 said, stopping any more disruptions.

"I can't take guests," Numbah 21 said immediately.

"I used to camp in the HQ all the time until summer and winter breaks. My parents think I'm in boarding school right now," Numbah 25 muttered.

"I'm staying with Numbah 22 for this few weeks so I guess we're the only ones open," Numbah 23 stated. The operatives of Sector V didn't mind staying in at Numbah 22's mansion so lodging was decided.

"Anywhere's fine, I just don't want the rats," Numbah Three shuddered.

_  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
_

"And this is the 3rd lavatory in Section C of the mansion, it is attached to guest room 8 which is where Numbah Three will be sleeping, she is closest to the theatre… that's forbidden… that's the maid's quarter… ah… here we are, here's guest room 4, Numbah Two can take this room, it is closest to the dining hall, also if you take the right turn from here, you can reach the lab and workshop, I think you'll like that…" Numbah 22 showed the guests around the mansion…

"This is the training room, I think Numbah Four can have the room attached to it, you'll like it won't you?"

"Yeah I would, thanks."

"Numbah One, you take the one closest to the planning room. Numbah 23's room is just next to yours because she uses the planning room often. I'll be in the left wing, near the library if you need help. Goodnight."

The group split up without a sound and entered their rooms accordingly.

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_


	8. My Angel falls

Operation R.O.S.E.

A/N: I am SO sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter! (Almost two months, OMG, so sorry) Well, better cut down on the excuses (I'll give you results, not excuses! I hope).

Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor the song 'I'm your angel' by Celine Dion with R.Kelly

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
_

"I can't believe you just wouldn't trust Abby, Numbuh One, you disappoint Abby."

With that she turned on her heels and made way to the door. Numbuh One bowed his head down and looked at the floor of the wooden hut. Nothing felt worse than this. _Second round of disappointment_.

"Numbuh One, I'm sorry…" Numbuh 23 started but Numbuh One wouldn't hear it.

"Abby, don't…" Numbuh 23 tried to explain but Abby placed her hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

_No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe it when you pray  
__  
_

"No wait…" Numbuh One started.

"No, DUCK."

An invasion of huge orange pellets came flying into the room. Numbuh One narrowly missed an extremely large one headed his way. Abby back flipped into the corner of the room, where the orange pellets were not in range.Numbuh 23 dropped to a defensive position on the floor.

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
_

"WHO ARE THEY?" Numbuh One shouted over the loud buzz of the machines that were firing the pellets at them.

"DON'T KNOW, BUT ABBY KNOWS ONE THING…"

"WHAT?"

"THEY WANT TO KILL US."

_All of your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see...  
__  
_

A FEW HOURS AGO

"Numbuh One… Numbuh One… Wake up…"

"Go away…"

Numbuh One swept a hand up as if to sweep a parasite away. The person caught his hand. Numbuh One opened his eyes. Numbuh 23 was standing by his bedside, clutching his hand tightly. They were in an uncomfortably close position. Numbuh 23 blushed and backed away.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
_

"We need to leave now."

Numbuh One rubbed his eyes and dropped out of bed.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be down to join the rest of you."

He moved towards the door, shuffling his feet along the way.

"You know the way?"

Numbuh One stopped. He turned around and shook his head.

"I'll show you then."

_I'll hear your voices when you call  
I am your angel  
_

"Where are they?" Numbuh 21 said impatiently.

"Calm down, Numbuh 21, I'm sure my cousin is very reliable, she wouldn't let him back out of it," Numbuh 22 soothed his leader.

Sure enough, Numbuh 23 entered the room and walked down the stairs, with Numbuh One tagging behind. She had her hair tucked neatly behind her ear and the rest tied up in a ponytail, as requested by Numbuh 21. Numbuh 21 was very strict about attire and attitude towards missions.

"Numbuh 23 reporting, Numbuh One is ready to go."

"Thank you, everyone, take the bikes waiting outside."

"Bikes?" Numbuh Four asked, "Don't you have those cool planes?"

Numbuh 23 blushed, "Those are from Lady Li."

"I see," Numbuh 21 said, "we need bikes to get past those rocky parts of the hills leading up to Dead Man's Lair.

Numbuhs 21-23 and 25 nodded. Numbuh One agreed and went out to the front door of the mansion. He saw eight bikes lying neatly against the wall. He took the red and black bike which had "#1" printed neatly on the top tube. Similarly there was a blue and brown bike with "#2", a green and black one with "#3", a orange and blue one with "#4". Lying on the other side of the wall were four black bikes with Numbuhs 21-23 on the top tube… except for Numbuh 23's… which was covered in what seems silver paint…

"I like to be unique."

Numbuh One turned and saw 23, a little blush creeping up her cheeks.

"We need to leave now," Numbuh 21 steered Numbuh 23 away from the operatives of Sector V. The two girls turned round the corner and engaged into a deep conversation.

Numbuh One shrugged and mounted his bike, although he would have preferred just blasting there with his rocket powered boots but that won't do cause he didn't know the way and leaving the rest behind is not a good idea.

"Let's go," Numbuh 22 said as he swung himself onto a black bike.

The gates of the mansion swung open as they left in a neat line.

AN HOUR LATER IN THE WOODEN HUT IN THE DEAD MAN'S LAIR

"That was a looooooong ride," Numbuh Two said, puffing a little. His cheeks were red from exhaustion.

"Here, have some water," Numbuh Four offered as he threw a bottle of mineral water over his head… and knocked Numbuh Two unconscious.

"Oops…"

"Whoever heard of a bottle of water as being murderous?" Numbuh 22 said amusingly.

"Let me handle that," Numbuh 25 spoke for the first time since they left the mansion.

"Numbuh One, we have to leave you here now, remember what we said, signal for help if she attacks."

"Numbuh 21, shouldn't one of us stay near the hut? Or even in the hut? There are some bags over there which one of us can hide in…" Numbuh 23 suggested.

"Operative Numbuh 23, you yourself had said yesterday when you came up with the plan that if one of us were to be found, Abby might be startled… and you stated that…"

"I know what I said, Numbuh 21, fine… I was just concerned. The nearest one of us will be Numbuh 22 and Numbuh Three, but still they will be too far away if Abby uses some kind of gun…"

"I will be safe," Numbuh One assured both of them. _Besides, like Abby would attack me._

"Well, anyways, if you need help, we're here ok?" Numbuh 23 said with a little smile.

"Hush, we need to go now…" Numbuh 21 said. The seven of them left the hut and went into hiding.

"O boy…" Numbuh One said before settling himself against one of the walls, waiting for Abby to turn up.

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near_

AFTER HALF AN HOUR OF WAITING…

A crack in the door signaled the arrival of the long awaited guest. She pushed the door open and stepped in with a small smile. _She cut her hair?_ Abby's hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, not like the long braid she used to fashion.

"Hello, Numbuh One, you still do trust Abby then?"

Numbuh One gulped before saying, "Of course."

"Ah… Abby thought you would come with some people to back up just in case you got injured. Thank you for not doubting, Numbuh One."

"Yes, sure, you're welcome."

"Now Abby needs to tell you something very important."

Abby pulled out a small hand-drawn map of a small training compound.

"What is this?"

"The KND's worst nightmare."

_  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel...  
_

OUTSIDE

"Operative Numbuh 23, what do you see?" A voice from the handy 2x4 technology walkie talkie that doubled as a gum shooting device crackled.

"Target is producing a map, One receives and reads, they are talking, that's all for now."

"Keep me updated; we can't see a thing from the south."

"K."

Numbuh 23 laid pressed on the ground, watching intently as Numbuh One talked to Abby with a smile, something he had not done for a long time. Then, Numbuh 23 felt something tingling in her stomach. She shrugged it off at first then as the sensation got stronger, she realized what was wrong. Numbuh One and Abby were close friends from what she was seeing, and she didn't like that… Not one bit…

_O no… Not this… I am seriously not being… JEALOUS…_

Numbuh 23 remembered when Numbuh One had offered that tissue on board the plane. He had cared to when her cousin didn't even bother to. She was touched. Now, she had a growing anger building up inside…

_  
I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find_

IN THE HUT

"So, all these are parts of the technology Lady Li is using?" Numbuh One asked, looking at all the diagrams Abby had handed him.

"Yes."

Then Numbuh One got a little suspicious, "How did you get these?"

"Abby offered to work for Lady Li…"

"As a military strategist and intel?" Numbuh One finished off for her.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Numbuh One liked how this conversation had been working so far. He felt less guilty for allowing 86 to decommission such a fine operative.

"Abby, would you like to be Numbuh Five again?" Numbuh One asked, at last. Abby was taken by surprise and she let out a little smile. She took a step forward and gave Numbuh One a hearty hug.

"Of course," she said in reply.

Outside, Numbuh 23 saw everything. She glowered.

_You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day  
_

OUTSIDE

"Numbuh 23, report, I repeat, Numbuh 23, report!" the voice over the talkie urged on. Numbuh 23 didn't answer, instead she stopped herself from looking at the pair in the hut. _They are supposed to be here to talk business, not hug!_

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun_

IN THE HUT

"Numbuh Five, we have to defeat Lady Li because the team defied 86 orders in giving up the search for you. They are after my blood," Numbuh One chuckled.

"You have Numbuh Five's support and help," Abby smiled, "but you have to see something."

Abby pulled out a gun from her pocket.

"It shoots anything from harmless bubbles to BBs to real bullets, even the cooks under Li's control uses these," Abby said as she pointed it to Numbuh One's chest.

"Show you…" Abby said as she squeezed the trigger.

OUTSIDE

Numbuh 23 heard everything Abby said. She knew that Abby had no intention of hurting Numbuh One but Numbuh 23 couldn't stand it no longer. She hated this Abby, she loathed her. Numbuh 23 pulled out her talkie.

"Numbuh 21, I'm going in," Numbuh 23 said. There was a pause before she added, "Abby has a gun."

"We'll cover you," came the reply. Numbuh 23 smirked. _Too bad, Abby, it's just that you are up against me._

_So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...  
_

IN THE HUT

Numbuh Five blew some bubbles from the gun. Numbuh Five was smiling as she looked up at the bubbles. Her hair framed her face. The bubbles added to the mystical feeling, the magical feeling… Numbuh One stood, looking dreamily through the mirror of bubbles… and her…

Their time alone together was cut short when Numbuh 23 came crashing through the window and landing in battle position. She had a sticky gum gun poised at Abby.

"Numbuh 23, what are you doing?" Numbuh One shouted, stunned. Numbuh 23 didn't move an inch, her eyes still baring an angry expression at Abby.

"She had a gun, pointing at you, Numbuh One. Though you didn't raise a signal, we had to come in and make sure you're alright," Numbuh 23 said. Abby raised a brow, "So…"

She turned to face Numbuh One, "You didn't trust Abby after all."

Numbuh One looked hurt, yet he didn't speak. Numbuh 23 lowered her gum gun, she didn't expect Numbuh One to be hurt. She moved towards him.

"Numbuh One, I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't follow the plans…" Numbuh 23 stuttered.

"I can't believe you just wouldn't trust Abby, Numbuh One, you disappoint Abby."

With that she turned on her heels and made way to the door.

"Numbuh One, I'm sorry…" Numbuh 23 started but Numbuh One wouldn't hear it.

"Abby, don't…" Numbuh 23 tried to explain but Abby placed her hand on the door handle and pulled it open. That was when it all started to collapse…

_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel_

MOONBASE

"Kids Next Door decommissioning squad, listen up!"

"Yes, we are ready, mam!"

"Good, get on board, we NEED to get those fools once and for all."

"Yes, mam, ready, mam!"

"TEAM, MOVE OUT, Numbuh Five!"

"Yes, 86?" Numbuh Five slurred lazily.

"You come with us."

"Yes, fine, 86, but I have to be back here before the new movie comes out," Numbuh Five protested.

"Yeah, yeah, fine… Which new movie?" 86 suddenly got interested.

"The one with the pirates invading planet Mars with fish."

"Oooo! Buy me tickets to that too! Those are like SOLD OUT! How did you get tickets?"

"Local drugstore."

"What?"

"Long story, let's get to HK Base first."

"Right… TEAM MOVE OUT!"

_  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
_

TEN MINUTES LATER, IN THE HUT

"Numbuh 23, take the other end of the hut, there is a door out there, get out there and move!" Numbuh One shouted over the blaze of bright orange pellets. He jumped behind a table and pushed it down so it acted as a shield for Abby and he. Numbuh 23 was in the corner, safe.

"What about you two?"

"You need not worry…" Numbuh One told her.

"I won't go without you two…" she pleaded. Her eyes bore straight through him.

_And when it's time to face the storm  
_

"Don't do this, Numbuh 23, you're closest to the door. You can get out without getting hit… Abby and I are too far away."

"I won't go… I won't leave…" Numbuh 23 said stubbornly. Numbuh One knew he had to get 23 to safety. If he couldn't save all of them, might as well save one. The orange pellets thundered against the wooden table, creating little bumps against the smooth surface. _This won't hold on for long…_

He turned around to ask Abby for advice. She sat down and thought for a while before taking his hand and writing a word in his palm. Her finger slowly formed an invisible word in his palm. Numbuh One frowned for a while. _Will it work?_

"Try it," Abby said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

_O well… Numbuh Five is always right… Well... mostly…_

Numbuh One shouted at Numbuh 23, "Are you staying here because you're worried for me? Well you shouldn't! I hate you! Why should you even care to wait? Just get out of here can you?"

Numbuh 23 stared in disbelieve.

"And you know why I want you to get out of here? Because I hate you a lot! You tried to kill my friends! You worked for the enemy! I hate traitors and you are one! I only needed you so you can tell us where to find Lady Li so we can find Abby! Now I found her, I don't need you anymore, LEAVE!"

Numbuh 23's lip quivered but she didn't leave

_I'll be right by your side_

Numbuh One paused for a while before continuing, "Numbuh 23, you don't understand do you? We made use of you! Just to get Abby! Do you think we actually cared? GET OUT!"

_  
Grace will keep up safe and warm_

"You're just being a fool here, 23. Why can't you just leave me alone? Save yourself or something, I don't want to see you anymore, GO!"

_  
And I know we will survive_

"So you lied to me?"

Numbuh One gulped, "Yes."

"On the plane, when you cared for me, that was a lie?"

"Yes."

"And… and…everything you did, everything you said was a lie?"

"Yes."

And that did it. Numbuh 23 burst into tears. She wiped her eyes with her hands. Then she gave Numbuh One one last hard glance. He struggled not to collapse under her gaze. She bit her lip and ran out, did a neat summersault to miss a couple of pellets and disappeared.

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...  
_

"It's now you and me only, Abby," Numbuh One sighed. He didn't really know what to do. Co operation is what they need and that is exactly what he feared Abby wouldn't do.

"To get out of here alive, we need to co-operate," Numbuh One told her straight off. Abby looked at him for a while. _Trust? Can we?_ He hadn't trusted Abby and what will make her trust him? Everything goes wrong every time…

Then, Abby nodded. Numbuh One smiled.

_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel_

"Listen, the window and the door are both too far from our reach. If we want to get out of here, we'll have to use our brains. What do you have on you?"

"A stick of gum, this gun, my badge and a change of clothes."

Numbuh One dropped into the state of deep thought. Abby held the table in place. She waited for him to come up with something sensible enough to be a plan. _This is going to be long…_

All of a sudden, Numbuh One stood up, "Abby, change into your extra set of clothes and lend me the clothes you are wearing now. Then, grab your gun and when I count to five, run out the door and don't look back."

_  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are_

"But… Will you be safe?" Abby asked, worried.

_  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

"Of course I will be," Numbuh One answered with a smile. He gave her a thumbs up sign and started counting, "One,"

Abby looked back at him one more time, they would be separated again. She didn't like that.

"Two."

_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

"Three…"

Abby started to jog. A pellet burst through the window and flew past her. Not much time left.

_  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near_

"Four, ABBY GET OUT!"

She ran for the door. Numbuh One shouted something unintelligent. Abby didn't stop running. _Keep running, those were your instructions. RUN!_ She ran as fast as she could, flying across the gentle slopes of the hills before finally stopping. _It's safe now, I hope._

Abby collapsed onto the grassy ground. Her head was spinning and her body felt weak. She touched the back of her head. It was moist. _Bleeding? O great…_

And time stopped…

_  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_


	9. And The World Collapses

Operation R.O.S.E.

A/N: O… It took so long just to update this story! Sorry for the long wait (I was working on my other story). Might be a little short but I promise next chapter will be longer…

_Ooh... _

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
_

"She's awake!"

Abby pushed herself up from the soft mattress. Her head throbbed with pain. She felt the rough bandages on her forehead which were put on by Numbuh 25 with care. Numbuh Two held her up and handed her a pillow to lie on. The rest of the operatives were leaning against the wall of the room.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

"Where is this?"

"My house, my room, and you're on my bed," Numbuh 21 said monotonously.

"Where is Numbuh One?" Numbuh 23 asked immediately. Her arm was limp and bleeding profusely. Her lip was white and trembling but she tried not to show that she was hurting all over. Numbuh 25 was tending to her arm but she shook him away with her trembling hand. She wasn't crying nor was she angry but rather, her face was emotionless and plain.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you_

"Don't know. Numbuh One changed clothes with Abby and stayed in the shack," Abby muttered breathlessly.

"You left him in that place! What-" Numbuh 23 collapsed onto the floor. Her face was contorted with anger. She lifted one trembling finger and pointed at Abby. Her lips moved by no words came out. Numbuh 25 attended to her immediately.

Numbuh Four sighed. _Love makes the world go round; Love can also stop your world from being round._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day_

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY

"What do you want with me!" Numbuh One shouted. His face was swollen from getting hit by burly teenage guards. One of the guards tied a rope around his neck and pulled him along the path. If he stopped to take a look around, the rope would dig into his flesh and choke him. Nigel groaned. _At least I saved Abby. They already knew that she would never help them, no matter what happens. Li gave her false information and lured us to her using Abby as bait. They were going to kill Abby but at least she escaped. I hope._

_And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_

"Don't cry, it's going to be okay," Numbuh 22 held his cousin close and tried to calm her down. Her tears fell like endless showers of rain. Her soft breaths turned into gasps for air as she tried screaming and beating her cousin's arms. Then she got tired and fell asleep. At last, Numbuh 25 could work on her arm.

Abigail watched all this from the comfort of Numbuh 21's bed. She knew that nobody was happy that she was back in exchange for Nigel. She looked at Numbuh Two and he gave a kind smile back. A kind sad smile.

"They are going to kill him but Abby knows where they are going to go to next," she said in a soft voice.

Numbuh 21 stared at her before saying, "do you think that traitor, 24, would be there too?"

There was almost a hopeful tone in her words but Abby shrugged. For a moment, the silver silence in the room was understood. They were going to get Numbuh One back and this time, they are coming back as a full team.

_Nigel…_

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be   
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

LADY LI'S LAIR

"You are a lucky boy," Lady Li's smooth voice echoed in the large room. She was busy filling a long syringe with some hideous looking liquid.

"How so?" Nigel asked in his beaten form.

"You have three girls who love you, a team who admires you and a bright wonderful future," she answered, capping on a needle onto the syringe.

"No, I don't. You've taken all of that from me."

"Don't worry, after this, you'll forget all of your worries. You life will be bright and beautiful, Nigel," Li said as she cleared the air bubbles trapped in the needle.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_

Suddenly, he realized what she was about to do. He struggled ferociously against the guards' grips. He cried out loud. The teenager took a step closer to Nigel's bruised form. She pressed the needle into Numbuh One's arm and was about to inject the liquid into his blood flow when the door burst open.

"Lady Li! Your mother is on Line 2!"

"Just hang on dear, hold this syringe and don't move," she instructed Numbuh One and left the room.

"…"

Nigel pulled out the needle and kicked the guards where it hurts most. They crouched over in pain while the KND operative snatched the pass, ID and badge from one of the guards. He gave one last smile at the guards before disappearing into the shadows of the corridor.

_You'll always be the one I know, I'll never forget_

ON A HIGHWAY SOMEWHERE

"Sorry darling, it's high traffic on all the highways out of the city," Numbuh 21's dad said.

Their red jeep was stuck in a major traffic jam on a highway. The cars in front of them were weaving in and out of their lanes. The drivers were waving and gesturing at each other. They were horning their horns as if deafening each other would make the car in front of them explode and leave them room to move. Some people left their car to stand at the sidewalk for a little break.

"Is there no other way to get there?" Abby shouted above all the chaos.

Numbuh Four was busy looking for Numbuh Three's lost teddy. Numbuh Two was scratching his knee where Numbuh 21's puppy had bit him. Numbuh 21 was listening to her mp3 (secretly it was playing "Sun Zi's Art of War"), 22 was bandaging his finger for fun, 23 was unconscious in the boot (it's just that they ran out of space, really!) and 25 was helping 22 clean his bleeding wound (which was far away from his finger).

"I guess if you don't mind…"

"How?"

"Using that," 21 pointed out the car window. Numbuh 3 gasped.

"A tricycle?"

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

"It's no use struggling, boy," the guard said. _Oh my god, when did girls get so vicious?_ Nigel was shaking with horror as the hideous music continued playing. _This is worse than that Barbie song._ His limbs refused to move and his brain was throbbing with the music's insane rhythm. The guard started filing her nails as the music got to its climax.

"Stop the noise pollution, Barbie."

Barbie, the guard, turned around and stared at the tall figure.

"I'm sorry, Lady Li, right away," the blonde girl replied. She proceeded to switch off the music. Nigel tried backing away from the girls when they were distracted but failed as he hit his head against a shelf. Bottles of unknown liquid, boxes of food and nail polish started tumbling down. Numbuh One pocketed a shiny red bottle and a pocket knife before Lady Li turned around and caught him. He saw the guards surround him. Li was smirking.

_No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
_

Just before Numbuh One collapsed, he saw a gleaming needle and felt a tinge of pain near his wrist.

_A part of me will always be with you..._


End file.
